


Oops.

by firecracker189



Series: Our Little Family [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Crying, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, hurt comfort, little clint, little teeny steve, nsap, teen bruce and tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Clint has an accident. Bruce reassures him, Tony and Stevie have some cute cuddle time.





	Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, booplesnoop! It was really cute to write, I hope you like it.

Typically Clint fell around the six year mark when in headspace. Thankfully, besides Bruce and Tony, he was old enough to make sure that Steve didn’t put stuff in his mouth that he wasn’t supposed to.

Bruce was watching the two youngest, flipping through a Stark pad that connected to what Tony was working on in the lab. The two had come up with an idea for a Steve-proofing system that would keep the baby out of places and cabinets he wasn’t allowed in when he was in headspace.

Clint and Steve were watching Paw Patrol from the tent Bruce had helped them to put up, inside filled with lots and lots of cozy blankets and pillows. Steve dozed on and off while Clint kept himself entertained watching the show. Midway through their third episode, Steve woke up, fussing because he’d spit out his pacifier and couldn’t find it in their cozy nest.

“It’s okay, baby,” Clint said sweetly, holding Steve’s hand as he sniffled. “I’ll help you find your binky!” Clint put on his most serious face. “Now you sit in my spot.” He helped Steve to get settled and handed the baby his blankie. “I’ll find it. But don’t cry anymore.” He begged, hating to see Stevie’s tears. Clint took a deep breath and began rooting through the blankets, picking up various stuffed animals and looking underneath them. Finally, he picked up Steve’s pillow and crowed excitedly. “I found it! I found it!” Clint hugged Steve and pushed the baby’s hands away as he reached for the item. “Nuh uh. Uncle Bucky always makes me wash it if it falls on the floor. Hold on.” Clint scrambled out of the tent and into the kitchen.

Bruce looked up from his notes, scribbling on the pad beside the algorithms JARVIS had projected for him. “What’s up, squirt?” he asked, watching as Clint moved to the sink.

“The baby dropped his binky, so I’m washing it off for him,” Clint said proudly. “Uncle Bucky doesn’t like it when he gets a dirty paci.”

“Well that’s very nice of you, bud,” Bruce complimented, watching Clint dry off the item studiously and head back into the living area.

Clint clambered back into the tent and handed Steve the pacifier, curling up against the baby and patting his head softly. “It’s okay, baby.” He whispered, and the two watched as JARVIS started the show back again.

Midway through a new episode, Bruce came in with snacks. “Clint, you need to make sure that you pause it if you need to go to the bathroom. JARVIS won’t let you miss anything.” He reminded as he gave Clint his cup of juice and sat down so that he could give Steve his bottle. Steve went willingly to Bruce’s lap, curling up against him and starting to drift off at the comforting hand stroking his hair. Bruce waited until Steve had stopped trying to get more out of the bottle before tucking him under one of the extra blankets. “Don’t be too loud, kiddo,” he told Clint, and kissed his hair before heading back to the kitchen to see what Tony had come up with.

Clint was careful to be quiet so he didn’t wake Steve up, swapping over to watch _The Incredibles_ once he was sure the baby wouldn’t wake up. It had too much stimulation for Steve, so they were only allowed to watch it if he was asleep or not in the room. Clint squirmed a little. It wasn’t too bad. He could definitely wait till the movie was over to go to the bathroom. After all, he wasn’t a _baby._

However, the more the movie wore on, the more he began to realize he might have made a mistake in not taking a bathroom break earlier. Clint squirmed and stuck his hands between his legs, bouncing in place. The fidgeting got so bad eventually that he woke Steve. Steve wasn’t happy with this development, startled into tears until his distress summoned someone to come and cuddle him. Bruce came running, hurrying to grab Steve before the tears turned into a full on tantrum.

“Clint? What happened?” Bruce asked worriedly, cuddling Steve close.

Clint shot out of the tent suddenly, a shocked look on his face. He shifted on the spot for a moment, whining softly. Then he made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Bruce managed to stand up, Hulk helpfully using some of his strength to balance Steve on his hip as they moved over to the hallway. “Clint,” Bruce ventured softly. “Clint, did you have an accident?” he asked quietly, shushing Steve as soft sobs floated out from the bathroom. “It’s alright if you did, I won’t tell anybody.” Bruce promised. Steve sniffled softly and put his head down on Bruce’s shoulder.

“What’s all the ruckus?” Tony strode in, and Steve immediately perked up, making little grabby hands. “Oh, you weigh too much for me to hold you, squirt. I can cuddle on the couch, but I don’t have a Hulk to help me hold you.” Steve started fussing louder, and Tony caved, sticking his arms out. “Fine, fine. J, get the lightest suit we got, so I can carry him.”

JARVIS obliged, fitting Tony with his lightest weight least bulky suit. “Alright, kid. C’mere,” Tony reached out and plucked Steve from Bruce’s arms. “I’ll take him, you take Clint?”

“Deal.” Bruce sounded weary. “I really hope that Nat and Bucky and Pops get back soon,” Bruce sighed. “Just take him back in there. He’s already had a bottle but he’ll need a change pretty soon.”

“Hey, big man,” Tony crooned softly to Steve, running a metal plated hand through Steve’s hair. “What do you say you and I go get cozy? Go get you calmed down?” He carried Steve into the living area.

“Clint?” Bruce tried again, through the door. “Can you let me in, buddy? You know you’re not supposed to lock the doors.” The soft sniffles came closer, and the lock clicked open before he heard retreating footsteps. “Thank you, buddy,” Bruce replied, letting himself in and making sure to close the door behind him. If Clint needed a safe haven, Bruce would make sure to let him have that comfort. Clint was standing in front of the shower, a tiny puddle surrounding him and a very evident wet spot on his jeans. “Aw, bud.” Bruce empathized, and Clint started to cry again.

“I-I’m not…I’m not a baby! I promise! I just…didn’t wanna wake up the baby and I got distracted and…”

Bruce shushed him firmly. “I know you aren’t a baby. These things happen. Now why don’t you tell JARVIS to start running you a bath so you can get cleaned up, and I’ll run upstairs and get you some clean clothes. Hmm?” He gave a reassuring smile and Clint’s shoulders lost some of their tension.

Bruce was ever so grateful that there was no single bathroom in common space or in private residences that didn’t come fully equipped with a shower/bath combo as well. There were times when blood needed to be cleaned off before residential floors could be reached. JARVIS turned on the tub immediately, and Bruce backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Quickly, he took the elevator up to the nursery floor and grabbed a clean pair of Clint’s little clothes. After a moment of deliberation, he grabbed one of Clint’s pullups from the drawer as well. Nighttime protection was something Phil never budged on, just in case. Clint’s accidents usually tended to be linked to both actual childhood trauma as well as nightmares. Bruce didn’t know a whole lot about Clint’s backstory, but Phil had told him that he’d continued to wet the bed until he was nearly ten years old. Poor kid.

Clint was crying again when he got back. “I see you’re already in the bath. What a good boy.” Bruce complimented with a soft smile as he set the clothes down on the sink. He dropped a towel on the floor and quickly mopped up most of the puddle from earlier, throwing it into the hamper and setting down a clean towel to kneel on so he could give Clint his bath.

Clint sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, reaching for Bruce with a little whine as Bruce moved closer. Bruce obliged, kneeling down and hugging him, careful not to lean over too far lest he get bubbles on him. “It’s okay. I’m gonna get you all cleaned up and then we can go and sit with Tony and Steve, okay?” Bruce cupped Clint’s cheek. “Alright?” he whispered, kissing Clint’s forehead. Clint whined a little, but Bruce kept up a soft litany of soothing words, and soon Clint was sitting quietly, allowing Bruce to wash his hair. “There we go,” he murmured. “Soon you’re gonna be nice and relaxed, and you’ll smell like sweet lavender and honey. We can get you bundled up in your jammies and your Nemo blanket, we c’n go sit down with Tony and Steve…” Clint gave a miserable nod. He really did just want cuddles.

Tony was pleased to have some quiet time alone with Stevie. The baby was cuddly and warm, and his hair smelled like that vanilla shampoo Bucky used when he washed his hair. Tony let Steve lay half in his lap and played with his hair lazily, watching the little kids nature show with him. It was nice. Soon Bruce joined with a very subdued looking Clint trailing behind him. Clint was bundled up in his blanket and pajamas, and Tony thought he could see a bit of plastic sticking over the waistband of his pants where his shirt had rucked up a little. He met Bruce’s eyes and Bruce gave him a ‘don’t ask’ look, so Tony turned back to the screen as Clint clambered up beside him and waited for Bruce to take his seat, immediately curling up in his lap.

“How are you feeling, Little Bird?” Tony asked quietly, tucking the blanket closer around Steve.

Clint hummed softly, not moving his face from his hiding place in Bruce’s stomach.

“Still a little fragile,” Bruce responded, running a hand through Clint’s hair.

“Fair enough. But everything is alright now,” Tony assured, letting out a fond sigh as Steve patted at his cheek. “I see you. I do,” he told the baby happily.

Stevie hummed softly and settled back down, watching the tv until he fell asleep a bit later. Clint was a little harder to handle, still feeling kinda sucky after his…incident. But Bruce was a good big brother, and he kept messing with his hair until he felt more relaxed, and he was almost asleep. Clint looked up at Bruce with sleepy eyes and sighed softly.

“You’re a good boy, Clint.” Bruce whispered. “Nobody’s going to think any less of you, I promise.”


End file.
